


Sugar for my soul (Jude Law/RDJ RPS)

by North



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crush, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/North/pseuds/North
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude has a major crush on Robert, while filming the second Sherlock -film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar for my soul (Jude Law/RDJ RPS)

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta'ed so there will probably be stupid mistakes, English isn't my first language which may affect to the quality of the text. ANYGAYS Enjoy!

Again I find myself just staring.  
Staring at him, as he gets dressed.  
How his body is being covered away from the people who are not worth it to be shown. He closes buttons of his shirt and every single movement his muscles make, send chills to wander on me. "Could you please hand me the vest?" oh yes I will, that's the best part in his costume. The vest.  
Couple times he has been walking around the studio, in only jeans and vest. Yes, he didn't have anything under his jeans, I know as I was again in the room as he was getting dressed. As then, he is today, again, fresh from the bed. Couple times he has now almost overslept. That's why the huge heroes have us, little sidekicks. He stumbles back and forth in front of the door, struggling with his pants. I like his costume for this film, but mine is hideous. It's almost completely made from wool and it's sweaty and heavy and very uncomfortable.  
I am not personally a fan of sequels, but working with these people is really cool, especially when he is around.  
Man with McDonalds -kind of headset knocks on the door and peeks in. "Twenty minutes, guys." and leaves.

I wonder if he has any kind of feelings towards me. Never say never.  
As I walk by him, I smack his ass with my right hand and laugh a bit. He pinches mine and we both laugh. Why can't we do this seriously?  
My brocrush is getting some fuel, we are working very close to each other. It can be a bit annoying, but I could do a move. I should make a move.  
"Want to go for a coffee today after the shooting?"  
Awkward silence.  
"No."

Huh, okay.. that was.. a bit of a different answer than I was hoping for. I stop to listen for his follow-up.  
"I have no interest in coffee, at least now. But we could hit a restaurant, it's been too long time since I had a great hamburger. I am thinking of McDonalds."  
"Uhhm. Okay." I nodd at him.  
"yeesss, oh yess" I hiss, apparently he hears it and hums delightedly.


End file.
